La historia de una lápiz y un cuaderno
by Youjibell
Summary: Men Tao apenas tenía 12 años, y ya estaba pensando en las mil y un formas de huir de la dinastía Tao; hasta que un día se encontró con una historia que le reveleria un oscuro secreto
1. Chapter 1

**Shaman King ni sus personajes me perteneces,**

**AU formato de cuento, HORO X REN, RENXJEANNE**

**YOHX ANNA, MENXHANA, HANAXYOHANE, **

**tal vez solo tal vez HAOXLYS**

**La historia de un lápiz y un cuaderno**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 1 **

Caminó por el pasillo de su habitación con fastidio, odiaba que Bason lo siguiera a todas partes, al menos en su cuarto podía estar, en silencio y sobre todo _solo_. Estaba harto, entre los gritos de la tía Jun y los regaños del tío Marco se desesperaba. Solo cuando estaba su madre estaba un poco a gusto, lamentablemente solo la veía una o dos veces a la semana. La dinastía Tao era realmente estricta con él.

Entre el entrenamiento, los estudios, las clases de arte y de sociales lo estaban sofocando. Tampoco era muy difícil, pero si agotador. Alguna vez había escuchado que su padre hacia eso sin problema alguno.

Carraspeó un poco, luego gruñó y se encerró en su alcoba. No sabía mucho de cómo era su padre, pero según le decían "era idéntico" a él. Si eso era verdad su padre debía de había tenido una vida tan fastidiosa como él. A veces deseaba haberlo conocido.

Men Tao apenas tenía 12 años, y ya estaba pensando en las mil y un formas de huir de la dinastía Tao, así como las miles de razones por las cuales no debía de hacerlo. Una de ellas, jamás vería de nuevo a su mamá y tomando en cuenta que ella era la única persona que le daba un poco de cariño, le dolía la idea de no volver a verla. El pequeño de ojos rojos y cabellos color plateado se tiró sobre su cama y miró hacia el techo de su habitación resignado.

Sin ánimo alguno giró por su cama y tomó una vieja libreta, que hacía tiempo había usado para escribir de vez en cuando sus tareas y obligaciones. Escribió cosas sin ningún sentido aparente solo para opacar su aburrimiento y su mal humor momentáneo, así que dejó que aquella pluma peculiar y de color dorado que acompañaba la vieja libreta se deslizara por una de las tantas amarillentas hojas de papel. Después de un rato de mirar hacia otro lado, el pequeño de ojos rojos regresó su mirada a la libreta, encontrado que, entre los rayones sin sentido rayones habían escrita algunas palabras.

Sí, era ilógico, pero resultaba posible. Cuando ponía su mano sobre la libreta, el lápiz hacia su trabajo y empezó a narrar una historia, que no le pertenecía, una historia que jamás imaginó leer.

"_En aquellas montañas nevadas, se podía ver el cielo azul y las nubes blancas; fue ahí donde hice la promesa de ver de nuevo a la persona que más amaba. Sin embargo, nunca pude decirle cuando la amaba_."

Esas fueron las primeras líneas que se escribieron por sí mismas, desde entonces sucesivas líneas narraron una historia secreta que había pasado tiempo atrás.

_La primera vez que lo vi, me era totalmente indiferente a pesar de la graciosa sonrisa que me había regalado y su brillante mirada poco me había impresionado solo era un simple empleado de la mansión. En esos momentos lo único que me importaba era ser más fuerte y ser un digno heredero de la familia. Sin embargo a esa persona poco parecía importarle algo, más bien parecía sencillo y sincero, lo cual hasta cierto punto llegaba a irritarme. Pocas veces había hablado con esa persona, y mucho menos sabía su nombre, hasta cierto día que él mismo había llegado frente a mí y con una sonrisa en sus labios me entregó un lirio blanco y dijo con su aterciopelada voz su nombre._

_Tal vez desde esa vez me impresionó, o tal vez me enamoré. Era la primera persona que me veía directamente a los ojos sin tener miedo. Recuerdo muy bien que le fruncí el ceño dejando aquella flor en algún lugar, restándole importancia. El me miró un poco decepcionado por mi actitud y aún así sonrió diciéndome que esperaba verme pronto de nuevo._

_Yo desvié la mirada y caminé unos pasos por los pasillos de la mansión dándole la espalda, sonreí un poco y le dije con la voz seria- tu ya debes saber cómo me llamo, de todas formas supongo que te veré pronto- casi podía asegurar que él había sonreído, esa misma noche regresé al lugar donde estaba el lirio y lo tomé entre mis manos y lo llevé conmigo hasta mi habitación. Me sentí completamente desesperado conmigo mismo al darme cuenta que no podía sacarme a esa persona de mi cabeza. Había pasado todo el día pensando en el. Apenas tenía 16 años, y era primavera, esa noche con el lirio en mis manos descubrí que alguien como yo, a pesar de todo. También me podía enamorar._

_Tao Ren._

El pequeño niño de ojos rojos abrió los ojos un poco más para ver si era verdad lo que estaba escrito ahí. Diablos su imaginación lo estaba volviendo loco, era eso o que ya estaba soñando.

Tal vez el deseo contante de querer conocer un poco más de su padre le estaba jugando esa broma de tan mal gusto, por que saber que a su padre… le gustaba "otro" lo dejaba por mucho confundido. Tomó un poco de aire y cerró aquella vieja libreta, lo mejor era dormir.

_**Anuncio:**_

_**Crónicas de un secuestro Cap. 10 – mayo 25, disculpen la espera **_


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia de un lápiz y un cuaderno**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Revelaciones**

Justo ese día le tocaba visitar a su madre. Le tenían permitido verla solo dos horas a la semana bajo la supervisión de Marco y la Tía Jun. Realmente no hacían mucho. A veces Jeanne le llevaba unas galletas y tomaban el té. Otras tantas veces disfrutaban de un tranquilo juego de ajedrez del cual, casi siempre el pequeño Men ganaba. Pocas veces se ponía a leer con él, pero eran ínfimas las veces que Jeanne hablaba con el pequeño acerca de Ren, Jun siempre los interrumpía amablemente y decía que, si el pequeño tenía alguna duda ella le contaría.

Men ya había sacado varias conjeturas, la más lógica era que Jeanne realmente no conocía nada sobre Ren. Ese día, después de haber leído varias veces esa nota en una vieja libreta había decidido preguntarle en privado.

Había hecho una treta de los más elaborada para poder quedarse a solas con su madre por lo menos unos instantes, a Jun le había dicho que había dejado una importantísimo regalo para su madre en su habitación, y no quería perder tiempo caminando hasta su habitación por aquel represente. Y como era la tía Jun, ella era la única que podía entrar hasta el cuarto. Por otro lado a Marco le había dicho que tenía una gran duda sobre la revolución francesa. Una pequeña conjetura sin sentido que desesperó al mayor y no le quedo de otra más que buscar en media de docena de libros de historia sobre aquel repentino acontecimiento del estado climatológico y su influencia con la patatas, durante la revolución. La verdad ni siquiera Men estaba seguro si eso existía. Al menos había mantenido ocupado a Marco por más de medio día.

Jeanne le sonrió feliz al descubrir al instante que Men quería estar a solas con ella, la fina dama solo le preguntó directamente a su hijo que era lo que ocurría mientras aprovechaba para darle un abrazo y estar con él sentado en su regazo.

El pequeño Men se sentía un poco incomodo y sonrojado al estar así con su madre, la verdad pocas veces sentía el contacto físico. Una que otra vez Jun acariciaba su cabello. Solo su madre, a escondidas, le daba esa clase de afecto.

-¿Men estas bien?- preguntó con voz serena y dulce la hermosa madre de Men, mientras el pequeño solo asintió.

-yo quiero preguntarle algo madre- declaró Tao Men, cuando alzó la vista y dio con los hermosos ojos rojos de su mamá.

- Claro Men, pregúntame lo que sea, pero no te puedo garantizar una respuesta, hay muchas cosas que ni yo misma sé sobre la dinastía.- Men negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Madre, ¿Usted amaba a mi papá? - Jeanne soltó un suspiro largo y miró al cielo.

- Sabes Men, Ren era la persona más hermosa que yo he conocido. Solo tú eres tan hermoso como él. Desde que lo conocí me enamoré perdidamente de él. Era la persona más misteriosa y emblemática que conocí. No solo era una persona fuerte e inteligente, también era apuesto e interesante. No sé si lo amaba, pero estoy segura que siempre admiré a Ren y si lo hubiera conocido mejor sin duda lo hubiera amado completamente.- Men se quedo sorprendido, nunca había escuchado una descripción de su padre. Había visto fotos y lo más que haba llegado a saber era que, simplemente era perfecto. El heredero perfecto de la dinastía Tao hasta su muerte.

- ¿y papá era feliz?- Men estaba intrigado, sin embargo Jeanne, cambio su expresión en el rostro y lo miró un poco.

-humm solo una vez vi sonreír a tu padre. Esa vez fue cuando te cargo por primera vez, creo que si Ren estuviera vivo tú serías su razón de la felicidad.

-y ¿antes de eso?

-Men, la tía Jun llegará en cualquier momento-

-por favor Madre, quiero saber… si mi padre era feliz aquí-

- No lo sé… yo nunca lo vi feliz aquí, creo que lo más feliz que llego a estar fue cuando platicaba con un amigo suyo un tal Usui- Men contuvo la respiración unos instantes, y luego desvió la mirada al piso. Ya lo presentía sus papás no se amaban. El solo era un capricho de la dinastía Tao. El nuevo heredero, a veces deseaba ser una persona común. Jeanne lo vio con un poco de ternura y beso su frente.

-Ya no tardará Jun en regresar, pero Men, ten por seguro que tanto Ren como yo te amamos. Y… - luego un suspiro más. – lo comprenderás pronto, tal vez más pronto de lo que imaginas, además tú… tú conocerás pronto a tu prometida así que lo más probable es que te enamores de ella.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo! -Jeanne le tapó la boca a su pequeño hijo, realmente no esperaba que gritara. Y cuando vio que casi lo ahoga lo soltó riendo un poco. Era gracioso a veces no veía a Men como su hijo si no como su hermano menor, ella apenas tenía 14 años cuando Men ya había nacido.

-perdón, tal vez no debí de decirte eso… pero bueno yo… también quería hablar contigo. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ella es una señorita muy linda y educada, su nombre es Anna, y decir verdad ella ya está comprometida, la dinastía la quiere sin importar eso. – Men alzó una ceja, a decir verdad no entendía nada, solo la palabra prometida ya lo tenía mareado- ella tiene 16 años, pero parece que no les importa, yo trate de hacer algo, tu aún eres pequeño- Jeanne dejó de hablar de golpe y se levantó mirando hacia el cielo, había escuchado los pasos de Jun y lo mejor era quedarse callada.

- Madre- soltó Men con una voz suave y solo se sentó en su lugar original mirando al piso, realmente estaba confundido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esa noche Men se acostó temprano, terminó sus deberes realmente rápido e hizo las cosas casi mecánicamente. Era como si su cuerpo trabajara por si mismo evitando que su cerebro pensara por sí mismo. Apenas se acostó en la cama no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en eso… su prometida. ¿Cuándo le diría la tía Jun sobre eso? ¿En se lo diría directamente? ¿lo obligarían a tener un hijo? Suspiró y no hizo otra cosa más que tomar aquella libreta ojeándola de nuevo. Se quedo por un momento encantado mirando la letra perfectamente escrita con caligrafía perfecta y abajo el nombre de su padre perfectamente escrito.

Sonrió un poco y tomó la pluma tratando de hacer que esta funcionara y empezara a escribir. Después de 5 intentos se frustró al no encontrar nada escrito. El pequeño azotó la libreta contra la pared molesto y gritó un simple

-¡por qué padre! no sabes cuánto te necesito- el pequeños suspiró calmándose un poco y luego tomó de nuevo la libreta entre sus manos mirándola dejándola sobre su escritorio. La abrió de nuevo y notó que había una nueva página escrita.

_Pasaron cerca de dos semanas mientras él y yo nos mirábamos. Él me dedicaba una gran sonrisa desde el jardín de abajo y yo desde mi habitación le hacía señas obscenas. Me había enterado, por Basón que él era el jardinero, y que solo trabajaba en la mansión por unos meses. Yo siempre que lo veía de cerca fingía apatía, sin embargo cuando lo veía a los ojos, el penetraba a mi alma sin permiso alguno y se daba cuenta que, de alguna manera me importaba. Lo odiaba. Ciertas veces hablamos de cualquier trivialidad y debo decir, me sacaba de quicio. Si yo decía "negro" él decía "blanco", si yo decía "no" él decía "si". Era irritante, molesto, estresante y sobre todo divertido… si tenía que ser sincero solo con él podía ser simplemente yo. _

_Una de esas noches él subió por la pared de la mansión hasta llegar a la ventana de mi habitación, tocó como desesperado, mientras yo, descolocado por el ruido abrí la ventana extrañado. Me había dado un baño de agua tibia y solo tenía una toalla en mi cintura. Esa noche vi al Usui sonrojado. Fingí ignorarlo, pero debo decir, saber que yo le gustaba de "esa" forma me hacía sentir bien. A decir verdad sabía que, de alguna manera siempre le había resultado atractivo a las mujeres pero que él se interesara me importaba más._

_Imagino que era lo que quería decirme esa noche, pero sea como sea lo evité. No sabía por qué, a pesar de que ya estaba muy en claro para mí que él me importaba, yo no quería ser algo de importancia para él además de un simple "amigo" Aquel que nunca había tenido y del cual me estaba prohibido tener. Con hablar con él me bastaba. Tal vez fue la última vez que él y yo pasamos toda la noche hablando. No recuerdo bien que tanto fue lo que dijimos, pero sé que varias veces lo golpee en la cabeza y… también sé que varias veces estuvo a punto de consumarse un beso que nacía del pecho, me había traspirar y respirar un aire caliente que finalmente se quedaba quemándome los labios y moría ahí, solo en el deseo mismo. Fuerza de voluntad, eran las palabras que yo tenía en mi mente, él de alguna manera lo interpretó como rechazo. Sobre todo cuando le dije, que para mi él solo el único sirviente con el cual valía la pena conversar. ¿Cruel verdad? Siempre me arrepentí por eso._

_La mañana siguiente, mi padre me llamó, no había dormido más que dos horas y Horo aún estaba en mi habitación. Esconderlo de Basón fue toda una proeza y después de ese momento, debo declarar que de alguna manera me da algo de risa._

_Sin duda alguna fue lo único que valió la pena ese día, despertar sentados en el piso a la orilla de la cama uno al lado del otro. Después de eso me enteré que contraería matrimonio con una pequeña niña que aún tenía 11 años llamada Jeanne._

_En ese instante supe que lo mejor no solo para mí, sino también para Horokeu Usui era no volvernos a ver y estar listo para conocer a esa pequeña niña. Subí a mi habitación con pesadez, sabiendo que él seguía ahí esperándome, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y decirle de frente que no lo volvería ver. Al menos eso era lo que yo tenía pensado hacer._

_No lo encontré, solo vi una nota en mi cama en una linda libreta dorada abierta a la mitad con la frase: "estoy completamente enamorado de ti, pero creo que para ti no soy más que … un simple empleado… aún así quiero al menos ser tu amigo y estar cerca de ti… Horokeu"_

_No pude más que sentir un profundo vacio en mi pecho, uno que duro mucho y que parecía doler, sin que realmente me doliera. Un dolor en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido y que estuvo ahí por más de una semana, en la cual él no se apareció. _

道 蓮

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Con mucho cariño para Dan; espero que te guste mucho u/u feliz cumpleaños extremadamente tarde, sabes que te considero una amiga shamanika bien rulosa, aunque ya no rolee a Ashil ¡Eres mi amá!**_

**La historia de un lápiz y un cuaderno**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Accidentes **

La tía Jun le había hecho y deshecho el moño de su corbata alrededor de 4 veces, Men Tao estaba aburrido, ya había superado su etapa de nervios bastante tiempo atrás. Cuando su abuelo En, le dijo que ese día tendrían una cita con un tal Silver, para conocer a una jovencita ya se imaginaba que sería su prometida.

Esperaba que ellos fueran a su casa, pero no. Ellos habían tenido que hacer un viaje de 5 horas en carruaje hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar donde hablarían con ese sujeto, a decir verdad ya le dolía un poco su trasero de tanto golpeteo. Ir con Jun y Marco de cada lado era más aburrido de lo normal.

Cuando al fin llegaron, casi puso una cara de asombro por el lugar tan maravilloso que estaba frente a él, ya era de noche y aún así había bastante luz. Vio al cielo y notó que la luna estaba en lo alto y llena. Era lindo, pocas veces había visto la luna; generalmente no lo dejaban salir de noche. La tía Jun se había adelantado y Marco aún estaba con él. Apenas habían entrado a un jardín en la parte delantera de una casa de estilo chino antiguo. Era color marfil con detalles con oro y rojo, pero el jardín era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, era verde y repleto de flores de colores que resaltaban con el color de la luna. Apenas y caminó sintió como Marco lo tomaba del hombro.

-Joven Men, no puede alejarse, en breve veremos al señor Silver- el pequeño niño miró al más alto y suspiró, de verdad tenía ganas de ir a ver de cerca aquellas bonitas flores, se sentía un poco ridículo diciéndole eso a su Mentor.

-Pero me duelen las piernas, estoy cansado de estar sentado tanto tiempo… de verdad me duele un poco - el pequeño, por un lado ya sabía que, si decía que algo le "dolía" todos le daban cierta libertad y eran flexibles con él.

-Solo 10 min y no se aleje de donde pueda verlo- Marco Lasso se subió un poco sus lentes y se sentó en un pequeño sofá rojo de terciopelo que estaba ahí desviando la mirada enseguida del menor concentrándose en la puerta principal donde había entrado Jun Tao. Desde que habían llegado a ese lugar supo por la cara de Jun que algo no estaba bien. Ella vio otro carruaje al lado y solo dijo con voz serena "los Asakura". Ella misma dijo que entrarían antes; aun sabiendo que su pequeño sobrino estaba agotado y que aún era pequeño para esa clase de compromisos.

Marco estaba preocupado, nadie le había dicho a Men exactamente porque visitarían a esa familia, según él aún era muy pequeño. Cuando Marco le había dicho a Jeanne eso, la chica de cabellos blancos enseguida se había puesto en estado de histeria. Su respuesta era un simple no. Pero lo que ella dijera no importaba, era lo que En Tao había decidido. Aún así, ya no había nada que hacer y por un tiempo habían decido no hacerlo saber a Men, al menos hasta que cumpliera 15 años y después de eso se casaría con la señorita Anna III. La razón de comprometerlo era simple; había rumores de que la familia Asakura también quería comprometer al sucesor de su familia con esa señorita.

Los Tao tenían que actuar antes, aun que el pequeño Men aún fuera un niño, de hecho a En no le había importado; a Ren lo habían prometido a los 14 años, a los 16 se lo hizo saber y a los 18 años ya se había casado con la dulce Jeanne; un año después ya había muerto, tampoco importaba mucho… ya había un nuevo heredero.

Marco supo que el pequeño Men y Jeanne no tendrían una vida difícil, los amaba y deseaba poder sacarlos de la familia Tao, pero eso ahora resultaba imposible.

o-o-o-o-o

Hana Asakura tenía apenas 14 años cuando su mamá Tamao le había dicho que tendría que casarse con una señorita, y que viajarían urgentemente para eso. Hana había gritado pataleado y aún así ya estaba ahí, estaba realmente molesto; pero cuando el tío Ryu le había dicho que si hacia eso podría ver a sus verdaderos padres se tranquilizó. Cuando llegó a ese lugar cerca del ocaso salió lo más rápido que pudo a caminar por todo el lugar; les había hecho prometer a Tamao y a Ryu que al menos lo dejarían en paz un rato; ya más tarde se portaría como debía y vería a esa niña, la tal Anna.

Se había entretenido bastante, de hecho ese lugar parecía bastante mágico, en su casa había varias flores que su hermano Redseb había plantado; pero ninguna era como esa… brillantes y sorprendentes, hasta parecían que estas mismas se movían por voluntad propia jugando con él. tan ensimismando estaba en aquel paisaje que ni siquiera había notado que otras personas habían llegado a aquel lugar, solo no notó cuando alzó la vista y notó a un hombre rubio y con lentes sentado en el recibidor exterior.

Pensó en alejarse un poco, no tenía humor de saludar a desconocidos a menos que fuera absolutamente indispensable, paso por ahí sin hacer ruido sin fijarse hasta chocar con alguien más. Escuchó un ligero susurro quejándose de dolor, y notó enseguida que había chocado con un pequeño niño.

-Le agradecería que tuviera más cuidado por donde mira, señor – Hana se sorprendió, a pesar de que esas palabras parecían cuidadosamente medidas para sonar amables, el pequeño lo miraba con sincero odio y parecía que se estaba contenido por algo, luego miró un poco más y notó que estaba pisando al pequeño… y por los lindos zapatitos chinos que traía puesto asumió que le estaba doliendo. Enseguida brincó hacia atrás y se disculpó.

- Lo siento niño, no era mi intención por favor perdóname- el pequeño lo miró de nuevo y pareció examinarlo de pies a cabeza, luego abrió sus lindos labios y los cerró de nuevo, rectificando lo que diría.

-¿No vives aquí?- el de cabellos plateados lo miró aún con algo de resentimiento, pero Hana le sonrió, no esperaba que ese pequeño le hablara, y le parecía hasta cierto punto, bastante encantador

-No… solo vengo de visita- no tuvo problemas en contestarle y mirar más sus ojos rojos; era un niño bonito por donde lo viera; si su nueva prometida era tan linda como él no tendría problema en aceptarlo gustoso.

-¿No eres parte de esta familia?- vio como el pequeño suspiró y miró al piso, no, más bien veía su pie, el cual había sido bestialmente pisado por el rubio. Se sintió culpable pero… ¿no importaba? ¿Verdad?

-No, me trajeron… de hecho ni quería venir- Hana apenas terminó esa frase, escuchó como el pequeño niño ya le gritaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Caminas por ahí sin fijarte, me dolió sabes, y no solo eso, ensuciaste mis zapatos!- Hana puso los ojos como platos; le estaba gritando, insultando y señalando con un dedo acusador… no lo podía creer, segundos atrás pensaba que era un niño dulce y ahora parecía el verdadero demonio.

-oye niñito, no sé quién eres pero no me grites- justó cuando estaba por gritarle también notó que tenía una pequeña lagrimita en unos de sus ojos; ok le había dolido. Hana suspiró, se puso de rodillas y luego tomó su pie.

- Lo siento, a veces soy torpe ¿te puedo sobar si quieres?- el pequeño Tao Men cuando notó que el otro estaba ahí y tocándolo enseguida sintió sus mejillas calientes. ¡Nunca nadie lo había tocado! El Tao solo negó con la cabeza y pensó en irse pero descubrió que aún tenía la mano de ese sujeto en su pie. – parece que te lastimé sin querer, no creo que sea muy grave- luego sin previo aviso el más alto tomó al pequeño y lo cargó como a una linda princesa hasta donde vio que podía sentarlo. Men no podía creerlo, estaba tan sorprendido y fuera de sí que no era capaz ni de hablar, estaba en shock por la forma tan natural en que el otro lo había cargado que parecía que estaba soñando, luego cuando sintió que se desmayaría, tomó aire y grito.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás vueltas a tocar a un Tao!- Hana abrió la boca, había dicho Tao… aquellos que eran de esa familia, los rivales de la suya.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Quieren matarnos verdad? Dime ¿pensabas atacarme mientras estaba descuidado?- el pequeño Men alzó un ceja y lo miró detenidamente.

-Eres muy raro- dijo aún viéndolo; la verdad no conocía a muchas personas, además de su familia, pero aún así supo que esa persona que tenía frente a él, era completamente peculiar y de hecho su cabello le gustaba.

- ¿A que vinieron?- cuando escuchó la voz del rubio salió de sus pensamientos y le contestó tranquilamente.

- A presentarme a la señorita Anna III- eso es lo que le habían dicho, aunque él bien sabía que si estaba ahí era para que la tía Jun lo comprometiera.

- en serio… y dime ¿es linda?- Men lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-aún no la conozco- le contestó neutral y enseguida entendió lo que pasaba, él también venía por esa misma razón; y sin entender por qué, le irritaba.

-hummm espero que lo sea, no me quiero casar, pero si es linda al menos lo soportaré- Men alzó un ceja, ese chico al igual que él parecía estar resignado. Tampoco se quería casar o algo por el estilo.

- Me comprometerán a mí con ella- el pequeño Tao le dijo eso solo para ver su expresión; lo estaba evaluando. Esperaba ver que lo retara.

-¿No eres muy joven para eso? ¿Cuántos tienes 8?- Hana le sonrió, a decir verdad, el niño parecía muy altanero solo por eso lo quería irritar.

- ¡Tengo 12! - el pequeño contestó, Hana supo que de nuevo estaría de mal humor y solo le sonrió ampliamente.

- pareces más pequeño, aunque también eres muy adorable; pensé que los Tao lucían horribles y espantosos- lo último no lo pensó ni un poco, solo lo dijo; después de todo así lo pensaba. Cada que alguien le decía que los Tao eran malos y crueles, solo pensaba en eso.

- Es muy tonto de tu parte juzgar a las personas solo por un apellido, se nota que no sabes nada- Men rodo los ojos, y simplemente decidió olvidar eso; después de todo ese niño no parecía tan malo.

-¡oye! No seas grosero… como sea niño, me tengo que ir prometí a Mamá Tamao, que no tardaría y el señor de allá parece que te está buscando- Hana miró de nuevo el lugar y notó que ya era bastante más tarde, seguramente ya eran las 10 de la noche, fue cuando el pequeño Men se levantó de golpe y notó que efectivamente, Marco lo estaba buscando

-¡Marco!- Men supo que lo regañarían; dijo que no se tardaría nada y de hecho ya había pasado más de media hora y estaba bastante lejos de donde había iniciado, por un momento se olvido de su acompañante; cuando ya estaba más lejos lo escuchó

-me llamo Hana, y por cierto… no pretendo casarme con esa tal Anna; es toda tuya niño- Men frunció el ceño y caminó hasta donde estaba Marco. Efectivamente lo regaño.

Le habían dicho que Jun lo estaba buscando 10 minutos atrás, tenían que hablar con él, pero eso sería después; por la cara de la tía Jun no estaba nada Feliz; el pequeño Tao supo por la cara fría de su tía que no era su culpa; cuando Jun se enojaba con él; generalmente arrugaba la frente inflaba un poco las mejillas y lo miraba seria, mas ahora se veía demasiado molesta para su gusto.

Cuando le dijeron que regresarían enseguida a su mansión, pensó que lo mejor era no preguntar; aún así sospechó enseguida que la culpa de todo eso era de culpa de ese tal Hana; que también se iba a casar con la susodicha Anna. Igual, eso no le importaba, cuando se subió al carruaje y se asomó por su ventana fue que entendió que no volvería a ver a ese niño. Suspiró; le esperaba un largo viaje.

Tao Men ya estaba muy cansado cuando llego a la mansión; Basón enseguida notó que su querido señorito tenía que ir directo a la cama; pensó que si el señor Ren estuviera con vida, no haría que su pequeño pasara por eso, viajar tanto tiempo solo por las exigencias de En. El pequeño caminó hasta su habitación y pidió que le arreglaran la ducha; no había dormido nada en el camino y realmente se sentía cansado. Tampoco tenía hambre, la verdad los viajes lo mareaban.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación; se sentó en su cama y lo primero que hizo fue tomar aquella liberta en sus manos y abrazarla.

-Padre… en ¿en verdad harán que me case con alguien que no conozco? … ojala pudiera ser como ese niño que simplemente, dijo que no lo haría – Men sonrió y se sintió como un bobo hablando solo, a veces le hacía falta tener a alguien con quien hablar, a alguien a quien decirle que en verdad se sentía… se sentía triste.

Fue directo a la bañera dejando aquella liberta en su cama, más en cuanto se abrió notó que había unas páginas más escritas.

_A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas que no desea, al menos eso pensaba yo. No tenía idea de que era exactamente lo que significaba tener una prometida. Aún así sabia que por el bienestar de la dinastía haría todo lo que mi padre me ordenara. Tiempo atrás ya había hecho cosas de las cuales no tuve tiempo siquiera de arrepentirme y de las cuales jamás será capaz de siquiera nombrar. Tener una novia, no era algo tan malo; el problema no era eso. El problema era que en determinado momento mi uso de razón ya había sido rebasado por el sentimiento mismo. Cuando esa persona había revelado que me quería, yo solo sentí dolor. Tiempo después supe porque dolía tanto. Era porque yo de igual forma había perdido mi cordura, estaba tan inmerso en un sueño de amor irreal que poco me dejaba para vivir en la realidad. Y cuando estaba en ella, me daba cuenta que aquel amor infantil era solo una broma de mal gusto que la vida me estaba obsequiando._

_Cuando conocí a Jeanne ella apenas era una niña, y a decir verdad lo único que podía sentir por ella era una simple empatía escueta. No lo podía negar era tan hermosa, dulce y gentil, que en otro momento hubiera pensando en ella como la mujer perfecta. Aún así era una niña, no podía casarme con ella aún y eso hizo que mi corazón se aliviara por unos momentos._

_Me habían dicho que, cuando ella estuviera lista para el matrimonio, enseguida se celebraría. Nadie sabía cuando pasaría eso exactamente y a decir verdad ni yo mismo entendía el concepto. Aún así en cuanto supe que al menos tenía un poco de tiempo antes del matrimonio para ser libre me alegré. Una alegría que bien sabía disimular con mi neutra expresión._

_Solo Horokeu Usui lo notó; tres semanas después de mi compromiso formal el estaba de nuevo bajo mi ventana sonriéndole; enseguida le sonreí con superioridad y me burle de él… solo estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo._

_El parecía que de alguna manera había aceptado mi matrimonio; se había enterado como todos en la mansión, y aún así estaba ahí. Pensé que no lo haría pero, después de un rato de una charla en mi habitación a escondidas me preguntó sobre eso. Me vio directo a los ojos y me preguntó si yo amaba a esa chica. Mi respuesta fue simple, y de hecho muy sincera. No._

_El me abrazó, y debo decir que a pesar de la situación y de lo incomodo que me sentía al notar que él estaba sobre mí en la cama después de su efusivo abrazo, disfruté por un momento sentir a alguien tan cerca de mí. El me miró y poco después noté como su pálida cara tenía un color escarlata… estábamos en mi cama abrazados escuchando solo la respiración del otro. Una alarma mental sonó en mi cabeza y me levanté de golpe, abrí la ventana y le dije que se fuera. El sonrió de nuevo y justo antes de irse se acercó y a mí y beso mi mejilla… susurro suavemente en mi oído y bajo por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía. Ya estaba completamente enamorado de él._

_Entonces supe que a veces uno tiene el derecho de decidir qué cosas hacer y qué cosas no. No me casaría con Jeanne._

道 蓮


End file.
